Believe Me
by bmirror
Summary: (Oneshot) James e Lily são colegas de trabalho muito competitivos, mas sempre se deram bem. O que não sabiam é que todos seus colegas desejavam desesperadamente que eles ficassem juntos.
**Believe Me**

 **Resumo:** (Oneshot) James e Lily são colegas de trabalho muito competitivos, mas sempre se deram bem. O que não sabiam é que todos seus colegas desejavam desesperadamente que eles ficassem juntos.

 **Disclaimer** : Tudo da J.K. Rowling. Tudinho dela.

* * *

 **Nota:** _Essa oneshot foi escrita numa dessas noites de calor interminável porque eu tinha lido um post no tumblr em que uma menina falava o quão engraçado seria se James e Lily fosse professores de Hogwarts e todos os shipassem como se fosse a vida real. Enfim, fiquei com vontade de escrever isso, ha! Ela também foi um pouco baseada na relação de Peralta e Santiago, em Brooklyn 99. Espero que tenha dado pra entender, porque muita coisa pode ter sido escrita sob efeitos alucinógenos das noites infernais que passei com o calor. Por favor, comentem o que acharam! É rápido, fácil e deixa minha vida um milhão de vezes mais alegre! Beijinhos!_

* * *

Parecia bem óbvio para qualquer pessoa que frequentasse o mesmo ambiente daqueles dois que eles tinham nascido um para o outro. O único problema é que nenhum deles demonstrava ter consciência disso.

Também parecia bem óbvio que todos que precisassem trabalhar com ambos por mais do que alguns dias acabava torcendo com todas as forças para que eles ficassem juntos em algum momento. Por causa disso, o programa de _trainees_ vivia em constantes debates acalorados e análises extensas sobre as interações dos dois aurores e se "aquele comentário dele foi realmente uma provocação ou uma declaração de amor enrustida".

O quartel general dos Aurores, localizado no segundo nível do Ministério da Magia Britânico, costumava orgulhar-se de ser um dos locais mais amigáveis para se trabalhar no mundo bruxo. Isso é, quando James Potter e Lily Evans não estavam disputando, é claro.

Desde que foram aceitos no programa de internos do departamento, Evans e Potter viviam em uma constante competição para provar o seu valor. Não precisavam provar nada para os supervisores, é claro - eles viam com os resultados dos NIEMs e com as provas internas do programa. Quando foram promovidos e logo reconhecidos como uns dos melhores aurores do departamento, seus colegas acharam que a competição iria diminuir. Mas não. Continuaram a tentar provar coisas que ninguém entendia porque estavam sendo disputadas.

E foi aí que começou o que ainda hoje é considerada a maior tensão sexual já vista no segundo andar do Ministério. Maior até que o caso Boggins-Reynolds, que tinha resultado em um namoro que durara 10 anos (que infelizmente acabara há dois anos, devido à uma interferência de um terceiro indivíduo).

Não, o conflito Evans-Potter era maior do que qualquer coisa já vista. Era quase uma atração pública. Os coitados dos internos não tinham coração forte para aguentar tanto. Às vezes passavam dias inteiros discutindo acontecimentos que envolviam o casal platônico que tanto defendiam. E quando ouviam os _trainees_ do departamento acima, dos Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, dizerem que talvez Lily Evans combinasse mais com o Editor Chefe d'O profeta diário, a briga virava praticamente um confronto físico. Tornou-se uma coisa tão comum desejar que eles fossem um casal de verdade que outros andares do prédio se comunicavam com memorandos de atualizações do que aconteciam no dia a dia dos dois.

Pioravam-se as especulações com o fato de que nenhum dos dois mencionava nada de suas vidas particulares. Não o faziam por mal, é claro, mas parece que nunca lembravam de contar o que aconteciam em casa. Podiam passar horas discutindo qual pena era melhor para escrever um relatório ou qual time ganharia a copa de quadribol, mas nunca falavam da vida familiar. Evans deixou escapar uma vez que tinha um gato. Mas era só isso que sabiam.

Certo dia, James montou um placar em sua baia, usando um quadro branco e canetões coloridos. Ele marcava quantas apreensões fazia e quantas Lily fizera. Quando passava na frente dela, tocava um sino que pendurara ao lado do placar.

No começo, Lily revirava os olhos e continuava a fazer seu trabalho normalmente. Mas seu sangue competidor não a permitia levar a situação despercebida por tanto tempo e logo se tornou uma irritação constante ouvir o barulho daquele sino. Para se tranquilizar, ela começou um de seus hobbies preferidos: passou a fazer listas com 10 motivos de "porquê James Potter é um idiota". Quando enchia o papel, amassava-o em uma bolinha e jogava por cima das baias até aterrissar na mesa do colega. Isso se repetia quase diariamente porque James lhe dava motivos constantes para encher um papel. Uma vez ele respondeu a bolinha de papel, mas o conteúdo da mensagem permanece até hoje um mistério, já que Lily riu discretamente e fez questão de rasgar tudo em mil pedacinhos bem pequenos.

Eles também almoçavam juntos quase sempre, o que atormentava a mente daqueles que os observavam. Shailene Hall, a coordenadora dos internos, já os ouvira flertar mais do que uma vez (ou pelo menos era o que ela achava). Ela tinha quase certeza de que tinha visto James piscar descaradamente em uma ocasião enquanto comia um brócolis, mas horas mais tarde, quando cruzou seu caminho, ele também piscou para ela, o que deixou um ar de confusão em sua mente se ele realmente estaria flertando com Lily ou se ele era assim com todas.

Lily e James eram excelentes aurores, mas por algum motivo não produziam resultados muito satisfatórios quando eram colocados para trabalhar em uma missão juntos. Por isso, era sempre melhor aturar as disputas acirradas entre as duas baias do que decepcionar-se esperando que ambos trabalhassem bem juntos.

Quando Potter saia para uma missão mais longa, Evans fazia questão de anunciar várias vezes por dia de como o ambiente estava tranquilo e mais produtivo. Só Ken O'Shire, que ocupa a mesa ao lado de Lily, percebe que ela se senta mais relaxada na cadeira de rodinhas quando James cruza a porta de vidro. Se a questionassem sobre isso, ela negaria até o fim.

"Meena Fermont diz que já viu os dois conversando no metrô de Londres" Laura, a mais recente _trainee_ que mal chegou no programa e já mergulhara de cabeça nesse hobby dos colegas, anuncia em um intervalo. "Parece que estavam discutindo alguma coisa"

Shailene dá os ombros. "Acho que eles moram perto ou algo assim. Mais de uma pessoa já os viu indo embora juntos".

Laura a encara por cima do copo de café. "E se...alguém os seguisse?"

"Merlin, Laura! Não chegamos nesse nível de obsessão ainda".

Mas apesar de sorrir sutilmente, isso não convencera Laura Smith a desistir da ideia. Por isso, umas cinco horas depois da conversa no refeitório, ela se viu subitamente com vontade de voltar de metrô trouxa.

Ela precisou perder algumas estações para se aproximar de seu objeto de estudo, mas valeria a pena assim que descobrisse a natureza daquela relação. Infelizmente, a pesquisa não pôde ser integralmente realizada, já que Lily ficara trabalhando até mais tarde e na volta para a casa, apenas James e um homem que ela nunca vira (mas que não poderia deixar de se destacar com os cabelos escuros e olhos quase prateados) apoiavam-se nas barras casuavelmente. Para sua sorte, os dois conversavam absortos demais para reparar na moça que se esquivava lentamente para ouvir melhor.

"...quando você for jantar casa, o que acha?" Ela ouve o auror falar.

" _Prongs_ , você não pode pregar uma peça em seu próprio filho" o homem de cabelos escuros responde, revirando os olhos. Laura tenta esconder a boca que se abrira em choque por de trás da revista que segurava com um dos braços.

"Ah, eu posso sim" James continua "ele já tem quase oito anos e nenhum trauma de infância. Pode levar um sustinho de vez em quando"

Os dois desceram na estação seguinte, ainda alheios à menina que agora não podia mais esconder a expressão de surpresa.

No dia seguinte, Laura solta na sala dos internos antes mesmo de dar bom dia: "ELE TEM _UM FILHO"._

Isso praticamente causa a terceira guerra bruxa.

"Como ninguém pensou nisso antes?"

"Mas ele é casado com a mãe do filho?"

"Ele não usa aliança, vai ver a esposa dele morreu"

Não demorou mais do que 20 minutos para todos os _trainees_ convencerem a si mesmos que a ( _ex_ ) esposa de James Potter tinha morrido num terrível acidente e por isso ele criava o filho sozinho. Também conseguiram acreditar na ilusão de que o menino chorava antes de dormir e pedia ao pai uma mãe como Lily todas as noites.

Por mais que o caos tivesse sido acalmado momentaneamente, todos sabiam lá dentro, no fundinho da alma, que esse desejo de que os dois formasse um casal no futuro estava cada vez mais distante. Silver Stuart quase não conseguiu esconder a cara de decepção quando foi entregar um relatório para Evans assinar no final do dia.

"É tão triste que tenha que acabar assim", Shailene suspira dando um gole melancólico em sua cerveja amanteigada no sábado depois do que passou a ser chamado de 'O Incidente'. "Eu tinha tantos planos para aqueles dois".

"A gente não precisa necessariamente desistir" Silver apoia o rosto na mão esquerda. Nenhuma das outras duas parece acreditar muito na afirmação. "Às vezes o c..."

"Ei, não é ele ali? Perto do balcão" Laura interrompe, apontando para um rapaz com o cabelo cheio de neve. Ele se vira para espanar a neve dos ombros e as três puderam constatar que era, de fato, James Potter no balcão do Caldeirão Furado. Elas o ouvem dizer um "Espera aí" e um menino que até então não fora notado pelo grupo se vira. Ele estava com um cachecol que cobria metade do seu rosto, mas o cabelo era igualmente escuro. Pelo que pareceu, ele tentava correr para a passagem sem se preocupar em estar sendo seguido por James ou não.

"Vocês acham que é ele? O filho dele, quero dizer?"

"Tem que ser, não é? Quem mais seria?" Shailene aperta os olhos para ver melhor.

"Quer parar de encarar?! Vai chamar a atenção deles!" Laura ruge entredentes. As outras duas viram a cabeça de volta para a mesa, mas não conseguem parar de pensar que a esposa de James provavelmente estaria no mesmo recinto. Isso é, baseada na ideia de que ela não tivesse morrido num terrível acidente.

Quando acabam suas bebidas, Potter e o menino já não estão mais à vista. Elas seguem andando pelas ruas do beco diagonal, apinhada de gente pela proximidade do Natal, desviando dos bruxos que cruzam o caminho apressados. Crianças se acotovelavam nas vitrines e odores de tudo quanto é tipo chegam aos seus narizes.

"Ele parecia mais novo. Tem certeza que o ouviu dizer 'oito anos' mesmo?"

"Tenho" Laura revirou os olhos. Já tinham lhe perguntado se ela ouvira direito mais vezes do que podia contar nas mãos.

Então, ao virar a segunda esquina do beco, acabam trombando com uma moça que vinha pelo sentido contrário. A moça em questão era Lily Evans, ou pelo menos uma versão completamente encapuzada dela. Ela estava com um sobretudo grosso cinza e segurava um copo de café que emanava fumaça pela tampinha.

"Opa! Meninas! Tudo bem?" pergunta com um sorriso.

As três sorriem nervosamente. Laura e Silver pensam em algo para dizer mas não conseguem criar nada. Shailene olha por cima dos ombros, inconscientemente preocupada que Lily veja a esposa de Potter. Ela não merece isso, com certeza.

"Você...ahn, veio fazer compras de natal?" pergunta.

"Ah sim" Evans responde, bebendo um gole do café com uma casualidade natural "Os preços ficam um pouco melhores nessa época do ano, não é?"

"Verdade. Estávamos indo agora mesmo na Madame Malkin's" continua a menina. "Você quer nos acompanhar?"

"Ah, agradeço, mas eu vou dar uma passada no Empório das Corujas" Por um momento parece que ela vai dizer algo a mais, mas então...

"Mãe!" alguém chama com a voz infantil um pouco antes da esquina em que se trombaram. "Deixa eu passar na loja de quadribol, por favor!"

"E você não quer escolher uma coruja?" Lily se vira para o menino que andava em sua direção com passos largos para driblar a neve. O mesmo menino que corria no caldeirão furado há pouco tempo. Ele as alcança e nem nota a companhia da mãe.

"Mas não podemos ver os uniformes dos _Chudley Canons_ antes?" ele choraminga, jogando a cabeça para trás e levantando os braços.

"Ué, você mesmo disse que queria uma coruja só sua. Tem que saber suas prioridades, Harry" Lily continua, completamente alheia ao fato das três meninas à sua frente estarem pálidas de choque. Laura está até com a boca meio aberta. O menino dá os ombros e chuta um montinho de neve ao seu lado. Evans se vira para as três, dando a entender que não tinha nada mais a dizer para Harry.

"Eu...nós, quero dizer...nós não sabíamos que você tinha filhos" Shailene ainda é a única que consegue dizer algo.

"Só o Harry. Mas dá trabalho para um batalhão" ela ri, mas nenhuma das outras consegue acompanhá-la.

"E...o pai dele?" Silver pergunta, sentindo a boca seca.

Lily levanta as sobrancelhas sem entender. Depois deixa a cabeça tombar no próprio ombro esquerdo e as encara com a testa franzida. "Eu achei que fosse óbvio. Ele é muito parecido com James, vocês não acham?"

"Você...e James Potter...?" gagueja Laura. O estômago dela se revira em um looping violento. De repente desejou não ter tomado o terceiro copo de cerveja amanteigada.

"Estamos juntos há quase dez anos. Isso não era conhecimento geral?" ela ainda parece incrédula com a expressão de confusão das três. "Eu uso meu nome de solteira para não confundir na hora de assinar os relatórios. Mas sério, achei que todos soubessem".

Elas balançam a cabeça com vigor e alguma do grupo (não saberiam dizer qual) solta um 'não' fraco.

"Bom. Não costumamos envolver a vida pessoal com o trabalho mesmo" ela sorri, endireitando a cabeça. O menino estica o braço e segura sua mão impaciente. "Enfim. Vou levar Harry para escolher corujas. Nos vemos segunda feira, sim? Bom final de semana para vocês!"

Nenhuma delas esperou até segunda feira para contar a todos do departamento (e departamentos vizinhos) o que descobriram. Corujas foram enviadas naquela mesma tarde. Depois disso, qualquer interação no caso Evans-Potter fazia o total sentido. E, quando todos saíram do êxtase que se encontravam pela descoberta, puderam finalmente se dedicar ao trabalho que vinha sendo procrastinado por meses.


End file.
